Songs of Despair
by HugThePineapple
Summary: After a date at the mall went wrong, Archie's got a girlfriend, and Atlanta's jealous. What they don't know is that Archie's girlfriend is actually a siren, and she has a plan to destroy the seven teenagers once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

_The Gym, 4:37 P.M._

"You call that a punch?"

Work out clothes drenched in sweat, Archie turned around.

"You think you can do better?" Beside him, Atlanta laughed.

"Please. I could beat you any day."

"Let's see you try."

Atlanta smiled, taking a fighting stance and turning to face the old, worn punching bag in front of them. She looked so determined that Archie had to fight back a smile of his own.

_No. _He told himself. _Act macho. Be macho._

The smile faded.

Atlanta swung, nearly knocking the punching bag right off of its stand as she did so. She turned to facing, breathing heavily.

"Told you so."

"Meh, I've seen better." Said Archie, trying to look unimpressed. But it was hard, Atlanta was getting better everyday.

"Whatever." Atlanta made to leave, but turned around as she reached the door. "Hey, listen. I need to pick up a couple things downtown later on, and I thought maybe you'd like to come along. We could get pizza."

"Sure." Archie responded. "Anything for pizza."

He waited until Atlanta was safely out of earshot, then muttered;

"Anything for you."

_Atlanta's Dorm, 5:42 P.M._

"You asked Archie to the MALL?" Cried Teresa, trying not to laugh.

Needless to say, it wasn't working.

"Yeah. So?" Atlanta flopped down on her bed beside her best friend. Teresa had just come to Atlanta's dorm to borrow a hairbrush, but when she had heard the news, she'd had to stay.

"Sounds like a date to me."

"It is not!" Atlanta replied, indignantly.

"Does Archie think it is?"

Atlanta mulled it over for a moment.

"I doubt it. At least- he'd better not." She paused. "Oh, man. What if he does think it's a date? What do I do?" Atlanta leapt off her bed and began pacing nervously around the room.

"Well, do you like him?"

"Yes! I mean, no! Well, as a friend, but…"

Teresa laughed.

"Calm down! You sound like my dad on one of his 'busy days.' Not a flattering comparison, let me tell you. Just…look at it this way. Archie said yes, right?"

"Right…"

"So he's cool with whatever you're doing. What's the problem?"

Atlanta sighed.

"It's just…I want him to be a boy who's my friend. Not my boyfriend."

Teresa looked at Atlanta, trying to make sense of what had just been said. After a long pause, she replied.

"How about you just…go. You know, see what happens. From what I've seen of Archie so far, one trip to the mall won't make him all sappy."

"You're probably right. Thanks." Atlanta got up and left the room. Teresa smiled for a moment, lost in thought, but jerked back to her senses a moment later.

"Atlanta!" She called. "About that hairbrush…"

Atlanta stuck her head back into the room.

"Right. Sorry…" She tossed a small wooden object to Teresa and disappeared into the hallways once more. Teresa caught it and left the room, humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like;

"_Atlanta and Archie, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Somewhere Between 1st and 32nd street, 8:29 P.M._

The trip was made in silence. Archie drummed his fingers on the window pane and Atlanta stared at her feet as the yellow cab they were in skidded around corners and drove down winding streets that were to lead them to the mall.

Rain beat down on the vehicle as Archie continued to drum his fingers to the beat. The silence was finally broken by Atlanta. She didn't like the rain, and the idea that she might be on a date with one of her closest friends was making her edgy.

"Do you _have_ to do that?" She asked, as Archie changed the rhythm so that he was now playing the base line to one of the former 'DJ Panic's' many songs.

"What I do is out of your control." He muttered.

"Whatever." Atlanta turned to stare out of her own window. Archie stopped.

"You okay?" He asked. For once, he seemed genuinely concerned. Atlanta met his gaze with a steely glare.

"I'm fine." She grunted, making it obvious that she wasn't.

The taxi pulled to a stop.

Archie got out first. He went to open the door for Atlanta, but she immediately slammed it in his face.

_What am I doing? _She asked herself. _Why am I being so mean?_

Archie looked taken aback, but regained his composure almost immediately. He set up a large, brown umbrella as not to get hit by the rain. The mall wall still a block away, so he offered it to Atlanta as well. She went to refuse, but thought better of it.

"Thanks." Archie's heart skipped a beat as she stepped under the umbrella beside him. Atlanta's arm brushed against his own as they walked. Archie wished that he had brought a smaller umbrella.

They arrived at the mall almost too soon. Archie set down the umbrella as the two walked inside, only to be greeted by the sound of thunderous applause and clapping coming from the center of the building.

"Want to check it out?" Atlanta asked. Archie nodded.

Pushing their way through countless pedestrians, Archie and Atlanta soon found themselves standing in front of a wooden platform that had been set up right in the middle of the mall. Upon it sat three girls.

The first was sitting behind a large drum set. She had long black hair that was streaked with blue and pale skin. She wore a tight black top and a number of necklaces adorned with various symbols.

The second was standing in the left corner of the stage and strumming away at an electric guitar. She looked almost identical to the first, only her hair had red streaks.

The third girl was certainly the most eye catching. She stood at the front of the stage, signing a beautiful melody into the microphone in front of her, her long brown hair swaying back and forth as she danced to the music. She wore jeans and a faded T-shirt that looked as if it had been autographed by a hundred of her closest friends. A banner above her head stated the band name in bold letters. (TAP Water) Underneath were the names of the three girls. (Tiffany, Agatha and Penelope).

Atlanta wasn't impressed. There music was sickly sweet, despite the heavy metal instruments that were involved. Archie, on the other hand, was swaying to the music as if it was the last thing he ever wanted to hear. But his attention was focused on the lead singer, Penelope. Atlanta rolled her eyes.

"Is she hot, or what?" Archie asked, as his eyes glazed over. Atlanta rolled her eyes.

"Or what." She said, under her breath. Archie heard her.

"You're just jealous." He said.

"What?"

"You heard me. You're jealous because she's hot and you're ugly."

Atlanta couldn't believe her ears. Tears filled her eyes for the first time since she was two.

"Well if I'm so ugly," She breathed, "Why did you even agree to come here with me?" With that, she tore through the crowds and made her way to the mall doors, pushing aside everyone who got in her way.

Archie was left standing alone, dumbfounded.

_Oh, gods. _He thought. _What have I done?_ And with that, he tore himself away from the music and began to chase after Atlanta, calling her name.

Calling;

"I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

_Streets of New Olympia, 9:04 P.M._

Atlanta knew that Archie had followed her. She could hear him calling for her nearly a block away, but nothing that he could say would matter now.

_Why do I care?_ Atlanta thought, suddenly, skidding to a stop. _Why do I care what he thinks of me? It's not as if I…oh, gods. I do not like him. I will never like him. I never have liked him._

Archie was beginning to catch up to Atlanta, now. She began to run again.

_I do not, I do not, I do not…_

At that moment, a small photograph fell out of Atlanta's pocket and landed on one of the few parts of the sidewalk that wasn't entirely underwater. Atlanta paused again, going to pick it up.

That's when she saw who it was.

She was in the photo, along with Archie. They were both laughing, and Archie had one arm slung around Atlanta's shoulders.

Atlanta remembered that photo. Archie had one exactly like it. They had taken those photos just a couple weeks previously, promising to keep them for as long as the two remained friends. Teresa often joked that Atlanta was blushing in that photo, and Atlanta always denied it. But now, she realized that it was true.

A small tear rolled down Atlanta's cheek as she tore herself away from the photograph and continued to run.

She was almost home by the time that Archie arrived at the spot where she had been. She didn't see his look of disappointment as he found the photo lying on the muddy ground. She couldn't tell that his heart was breaking right them and there as he pocketed it half heartedly, wondering if she would ever forgive him. She didn't see him as he stood alone in the rain, wondering how long it took to freeze to death. And she didn't see Penelope come and lead him away, in the warmth of her embrace.

All that Atlanta saw were memories. Memories that she wanted very much to forget.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chiron's Study, 11:24 PM._

"Dude, she kissed me!"

Neil looked up as Archie burst into the room, obviously excited.

"Who, Atlanta?"

"What? No. Penelope."

Neil was confused. Not that that was unusual or anything. I'm just saying.

"Who?"

Archie sighed.

"_Penelope._" He replied. "This totally hot singer I met at the mall. She kissed me! I got a girlfriend!"

"Dude, that's great- wait, what about Atlanta?"

"Who?" Now Archie was confused. "I don't know an Atlanta."

"Very funny, Archie."

"I'm not joking."

"Dude, I think you got, like, amnesia from the rain or something. Atlanta's like, your best friend. You like her. Remember…?"

Archie shook his head. Neil sighed.

"This is hopeless. I'm going to bed." Neil got up and went to get his 'beauty sleep', leaving Archie alone.

"This room looks really dull." Archie said, suddenly. He pulled out the photo of him and Atlanta, and set it on the table before going off to bed, himself.

Only, it wasn't Atlanta in the photo. Somehow, Archie now had his arm around Penelope.

At the door, Archie turned around and surveyed the room once more.

"Much better."


	5. Chapter 5

_Teresa's dorm, 9:34 AM._

"No way!" Teresa cried, throwing her arms around Atlanta, who was trying to look like nothing was wrong. "I can't believe he'd do that to you!"

Atlanta sighed.

"Just…drop it, Teresa. I don't want to think about it."

"No. We need to get to the bottom of this. Something's up with Archie. First, he calls you ugly; then, he locks lips with another girl."

"So what? He likes her. Besides, maybe I am…ugly."

"Atlanta!" Teresa leapt up, concerned. "Are you insane? You're a beautiful girl, and you know it." Atlanta looked away.

"I need to go for a run." She said, suddenly. "I'll be back in a few hours."

And with that, she left.

_The Courtyard, 10:52 AM._

"So, we know that something's up with Archie." Jay began, sitting down on the grass. Around him sat Teresa, Odie, Neil, and Harry. Teresa nodded.

"Right." She said. "He's said some pretty cold things before, but this is beyond him."

"Ok, so what do we know?" Odie began, looking at each person in turn.

"Archie called her ugly-" Herry said.

"-And Atlanta left in tears-" Teresa finished. "But that's not important. I bet that Penelope girl had something to do with it. Apparently Archie was staring at Penelope when he insulted Atlanta."

"Archie did mention something about a new girlfriend before bed last night." Neil stated. "I think her name was Penelope…I wonder why she liked Archie? I mean, what about me?"

"Neil!" Teresa snapped. "Focus! What else did Archie say?"

"Something about a kiss…I think…he didn't even know who Atlanta was. He said he didn't know her."

Teresa was angry now. You wouldn't have wanted to be within twenty feet of her by this point.

"That bast-" She began, but Jay leapt up, cutting her short.

"Odie, can you do some research on this Penelope girl? Teresa, you find Atlanta...everyone else, we need to find out what's up with Archie."

Everyone but Teresa nodded. She had other ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

_Penelope's House, 2:35 PM._

Archie walked towards Penelope's house with an unusual spring in his step for such a cold afternoon. The large, Victorian residence was already visible in the distance, and so was the brunette on the porch. Archie's heart skipped a beat as he walked towards her.

High up in the tree tops sat Teresa. She watched the purple-haired boy beneath her as he walked, leaping nimbly for tree to tree as she did so. There was something fishy going on…if only she knew what it was.

Peering through the branches, Teresa watched Archie as he approached the girl before him, enveloping her in a large embrace as she invited him inside. Teresa leapt to the ground, searching the house for something, anything to climb through. Then she saw it. An open window. That was a good enough invitation, wasn't it?

"Ow!" Teresa had somehow managed to squeeze through the tiny window, only to fall a full two feet towards a newly polished hardwood floor.

"You know, there is such thing as a doorbell." Teresa looked up, and saw Penelope standing before her, Archie at her side.

"Hi!" Teresa said rapidly, trying to think up an excuse. "I was just, uh, you know…"

Penelope's eyed glowed green. Teresa screamed. Archie laughed. Outside the house, just beginning the home stretch of her run, Atlanta heard everything.

Somehow, she had to get in there.

And she had a plan.

_The library, 2:53 PM._

"I've got it!" Odie cried, adjusting his glasses. His eyes were glued to the small computer screen in front of him, as his fingers darted across the keyboard.

"What _have _you got, Odie?" Herry asked, walking up to his teammate with a sigh. "Because if it's anything like your last seventeen ideas, it's not worth listening to."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Odie replied sarcastically. "But, I'm actually sure of it, this time. Check this out." Herry sighed again and walked away, but now Jay approached Odie.

"What is it?"

Odie gestured to the screen, where a picture of three girls was displayed. An arrow pointed to the middle one. It read;

_Peisinoe, the seductress._

Jay gasped.

"You don't mean…"

"That's right." Odie replied, grimly. "She's a siren."


	7. Chapter 7

_Peisinoe's Rooftop, 12:43 PM._

Atlanta jammed a small stick between two shingles as she climbed, struggling to keep her balance. Ahead of her, a small white chimney sparkled in the sunlight. Atlanta grimaced as her knee scraped against a loose shingle and became warm with blood.

"Almost there…Just a little farther…You can- OW! You can do this…" She swung one arm forwards, just barely managing to grab on to the edge of the chimney as she did so. She kicked herself over the edge, but lost her balance. With a shriek, she tumbled down two stories to the hardwood floor below.

_The basement, 1:26 PM._

"Where am I…" Atlanta rubbed her head as she staggered to her feet. Looking around, she realized that she was in a large, open cellar. Racks of bottles lined three of the walls. And on the fourth-

"Teresa! Are you alright?" Atlanta ran towards her friend. The older girl lay slumped against the bare tiles. Her eyes were closed. "Teresa! Can you hear me?"

"Huh, what?" Teresa's green eyes flickered open as she slowly regained consciousness.

"Atlanta! You need to get out of here! Penelope is a-"

"A what? Oh, I know…A siren?"

The two girls spun around, ready to fight. Archie stood in the doorway, whip in hand.

"Well that's just too bad for you, isn't it. Ah, well. No one promised a fair fight. And now, prepare to lose."

Atlanta just shook her head.

"It can't be…"


	8. Chapter 8

_The basement, 2:41 PM._

"Theresa! Atlanta! Are you guys alright?"

Theresa's eyes flickered open and she saw Jay and the others standing nervously at the door, looking worried.

"Jay! Don't come in! It's a-"

Too late. Jay ran in, with Odie, Herry and Neil trailing close behind. They had just made it into the room when Archie's whip wrapped around the trio's legs, pulling them down.

"Trap." Atlanta finished, sighing. "It's a trap."

"Gee, now you tell us." Herry grimaced, as he attempted to climb to his feet. Peisinoe chose that moment to come down the stairs, smiling.

"Now, now. We can't have you trying to escape, can we?" A few coils of unbreakable rope unraveled on cue, tying the newcomers tightly to the wall beside the girls."

"Comfy?" Peisinoe laughed, as Archie put his arm around her. "I suppose not. Ah, well. What can you do?"

"Archie, get us down!" Atlanta struggled to get the words out as the coils of rope that bound her to the stone wall tightened, making breathing nearly impossible. "Arch! Please! I need you to listen! I-" She was cut off, however, as the rope tightened once more. Her eyes widened with pain momentarily, only seconds before she fell unconscious.

Once again, Peisinoe laughed.

"Dear girl. He can't hear you. He is under my spell, now." Archie nodded, but did not speak.

"And now," Peisinoe continued, surveying her captives. "Archie will destroy you. One by one. It will only hurt for a moment, I promise you." Archie moved slowly towards Odie and prepared to strike, but Peisinoe shook her head.

"No. The girl first. Get the redhead." Theresa stiffened as Archie advanced on her, preparing herself for the final blow. But Archie turned just as he reached her, and his eyes rested on Atlanta.

The girl choked on her breaths, but did not stir as Archie raised his whip. The others begged and pleaded, but Archie did not listen. He brought down the whip, fast and hard. Atlanta awoke, uttering a silent scream as the wire made contact with her skin. The rope released its hold as she fell to the ground, blood pouring from fresh wounds. Everyone gasped. Theresa shut her eyes, unable to look at her fallen friend.

"You monster!" She screamed, through clenched teeth. "What have you done? You idiot! You-"

"You love her." Odie sighed, tears stinging behind his eyelids. "I thought you cared. You blew it, Archie. For everyone. I hope that you're happy. _Not._"

Deep inside Archie, something stirred. A string tugged at his conscience, trying to break through Peisinoe's spell. He looked down at Atlanta, lying sprawled across the stone floor in pools of red. The force inside strengthened, tightened…Archie felt a sharp pain in his chest, but the feeling quickly passed. The spell was broken.

"Atlanta…?" Archie looked around, confused. "Who…What…I remember…Oh, gods. No. I didn't. No." He looked once again at Atlanta. Her breathing was now shallow, and barely audible. She showed no signs of movement.

"NO!" Archie flung himself down beside Atlanta, grabbing her roughly and hugging her to his chest. A small tear rolled down his cheek. Then another. And another. A trickle of tears turned to a steady stream, then a fast moving river that fell to the ground and mingled with Atlanta's blood.

All that Archie to do was cry as he watched the closest thing to a friend he had ever had slowly slip away.

He didn't even notice as Hera rushed down the steps towards Peisinoe.

She was angry.


	9. Chapter 9

_New Olympia General Hospital, 1:34 AM._

Peisinoe was dead. Archie was cured. They should have been happy. But it's hard to be happy when your best friend and teammate is in intensive care. When seven different doctors have told you that she won't survive.

Archie surveyed the hospital waiting room and sighed, realizing that he was the only one left awake.

_How can they sleep,_ He wondered, running his hand through his purple hair absently, _when Atlanta might die?_

But, it was apparently possible. Five teens lay slumped across various couches and chairs, some snoring softly or clutching teddy bears. (I think we all know who I'm referring to, here. Here's a hint; Herry.)

Hera walked into the room just then, accompanied by a very elderly doctor. His eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"She'll be fine."

Archie leapt up, hardly able to contain his excitement.

"She'll be fine! Did you hear that? She'll be fine! Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded, but Theresa leapt up, pulling Jay with her.

"I think that we'd better see her first." She shot Archie an angry glare and marched into the room with the others right behind. Archie's face fell.

"Don't worry." Said Hera, reassuringly. "It wasn't your fault." But Archie wasn't so sure.

A moment later, a very sheepish looking Theresa emerged, followed by everyone else. Some looked vaguely annoyed at the girl in front of them. Theresa sighed.

"She, uh…she wants to talk to you."

Archie was gone before you could say "Bad heel."

Atlanta was certainly not in the best condition of her life. Most of the dried blood had been washed off of her hair and clothes, replaced by multiple tubes containing some sort of clear fluid. She smiled weakly when she saw Archie.

"You call me ugly, totally ignore me, and nearly kill me. Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Many people would say that she was angry, but Archie could detect the hint of laughter in her voice. In spite of himself, he smiled.

"First off," He began, sitting down on Atlanta's bed, "You were a total jerk to me just before we got to the mall."

Atlanta laughed.

"So you're saying that this is all some sort of twisted revenge?"

Archie replied, jokingly;

"You could say that. But look. I really, really need to tell you something now. Just in case…you don't make it."

Atlanta sat up slightly, grimacing from the pain of even a simple task.

"Yeah?" Archie grabbed her hand, helping her back against the headboard. His heart was pounding. This was it. Three words that would make or break the pair's current relationship.

"I lo-" Archie began, but was cut off when Herry broke into the room, panting.

"It's Cronus!" He cried, "He's here!"

Atlanta tried to stand up, but nearly fainted as soon as her feet hit the ground. Archie grabbed her waist, steadying her.

"I-I'm coming, too." Atlanta said, walking unsurely across the room towards the door. About halfway there, she stopped and fell to her knees.

"Atlanta!" Archie ran over to her, helping her to her feet. Herry shook his head.

"I don't think you should come." He said to Atlanta. "You're weak enough already." Archie agreed, nodding. Atlanta looked defiant.

"I'm coming." She tore away from Archie and ran out of the room. Archie ran after her, reaching her just before she fell again. Atlanta sighed, turning to Archie.

"Help me?" She asked. Archie smiled.

"Always." He put his arm around Atlanta and the pair began to slowly make their way outside.


	10. Chapter 10

_The Parking Lot, 3:24 AM._

The others were already outside by the time that Archie and Atlanta arrived on the scene. Cronus was there as well, fending off any attacks that the teens could think of trying with ease. He swung this way and that, knocking away Jay's sword and turning Theresa's nunchucks against her.

Innocent citizens screamed, running as fast as they could to avoid getting hit. Neil tried to sneak off as well, before Herry caught him and dragged him back. Odie was typing away frantically no his laptop, desperately trying to find any piece of information that would help them.

Archie turned to Atlanta, and she nodded. He pulled out his whip and ran forwards, Atlanta using her bolos to fend off Cronus every time he came near to the advancing teen. Archie got within fifty feet of the villain and swung, causing Cronus to loose his footing. Jay seized his chance, running at Cronus with his sword drawn. He attacked, not aiming for Cronus' body, but his shirt. The sword dug into moist earth, leaving Cronus pinned down, unable to move. Herry leapt on top of the god, just in case the sword wasn't enough to keep him still.

Theresa moved in for the kill, but was cut short when she heard a piercing scream from behind her. She spun around.

Two of Cronus's giants held Atlanta over fifty feet in the air.

"Don't move!" Archie screamed at Jay and Herry, who were starting to stand up. "Keep Cronus down, I'll take care of Atlanta."

Archie ran, leaping on the giants and causing them to drop their prey. Atlanta fell, while Archie dived to catch her. He missed, landing at least ten feet away from his teammate. Atlanta hit the ground with a dull thud, just managing to keep herself from falling unconscious. She was getting tired, and her wounds were beginning to bleed again. Archie leapt once more, grabbing Atlanta against her will and dragging her away. Behind them, Cronus laughed maniacally, as e disappeared into his signature portal along with his two giants. The other teens stood dumbfounded, unsure of how he was able to escape.

Atlanta's head was spinning; she leaned backwards, putting her weight on the unprepared Archie. The pair toppled over, Archie grabbing onto Atlanta to break her fall. They lay still for a moment, one beside the other, looking into each others eyes.

"You OK?" Archie asked, sitting up.

"Yeah." Atlanta stood up herself, brushing loose dirt off her pants.

"I guess we'd better get you back to the hospital." Archie pointed to Atlanta's bleeding arm, but the girl shook her head.

"I think I'm pretty much done there. I can deal with whatever pain I experience for the rest of the day." Archie laughed.

"Which must be why you keep fainting on me."

"Oh, shut up!" Atlanta cried, jokingly. "You can barely even hold me up."

"Yeah, you're too fat." Atlanta put on a mock pout, barely able to keep from laughing herself.

"Ouch, that hurt. Might I remind you of who eats at least three triple decker sandwiches a day!"

"Hey!" Archie playfully punched Atlanta, who smiled.

"Race you home?"

"You're on."

Theresa looked on, smiling.

"She _so _likes him."

**OooOoooOooooOooooooO**

**A/N- Hey! First off, I'd like to thank everyone for the great reviews. You guys rock! Next thing- there will likely be only one more chapter to this fan fiction. A quick note on that- The next chapter will take place approximately three months after this one, so Atlanta's arm has healed. Don't worry, I don't mean that it will take me three months to write it!**

**Anyway, thanks again for all your support, and for taking the time to read this story. **


	11. Chapter 11

_Downtown, 3:52 PM._

"Sit still, Archie!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying."

'Well, try a little harder, would you? At this rate we'll be here all day."

"Oh, I'm so sorry if I make you miss your chick flick marathon with Theresa."

"Chick flicks? Please. Try Scary Movie Four."

"Well, if you get too freaked out don't come running to me."

"That's the last thing on my mind."

Archie and Atlanta squirmed uncomfortably, trying to get into just the right position.

"I still can't believe you threw out our first photo." Archie sighed, his voice full with disappointment.

"I still can't believe that you kissed a siren."

"Don't remind me." Archie smiled a little when he heard the hint of jealousy in Atlanta's voice.

"Archie?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at the camera, not at me."

"Right." Archie felt the heat rising to his cheeks as he realized he'd been staring. In front of them, the photographer turned multiple dials on his camera to adjust the lens. Archie shifted uncomfortably, moving slightly closer to Atlanta. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice.

"Atlanta?"

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll keep this photo. No matter how much you hate me at the time."

"I-I promise." Was Atlanta blushing? No, it was probably just the light. The photographer stepped back, surveying the pair of teenagers in front of him.

"You two make such a cute couple. Move a little closer together, please."

"No!" Archie stammered, turning a brilliant shade of red. "I mean, we're not dating. I mean, we're just friends! I-" He was cut off, however, when Atlanta slid towards him, brushing against his side as she did so. The photographer smiled.

"I understand. Are you ready?" Archie nodded, but Atlanta shook her head. She grabbed Archie's arm and put it around her shoulders, much to his embarrassment.

'We're ready, now."

"On the count of three, say 'Pepsi'. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Atlanta, I-"

"Not now, Archie!"

"Three…"

"No, I really need to say something."

"Can it wait thirty seconds?"

"…Two…"

"No."

"Archie, unless Cronus is right behind me, I don't need to hear about it."

"…One…"

'Atlanta, I-"

"Archie!"

"I love you."

The camera snapped. Atlanta stopped, speechless. Archie looked away.

"Not much of a photo...Shall I take another?" Neither Archie nor Atlanta heard this statement, however. The photographer shrugged and began to pack up his camera.

"You-You _what_?" Atlanta felt faint. Her heart was pounding. She moved closer to Archie, who looked as if he was going to be sick.

"I love you."

_Atlanta's Dorm, 9:45 PM._

"Ugh. Sorry Atlanta, but it's not the best photo."

"I know, I know." Atlanta sighed as Theresa examined her picture, eyes narrowed.

"And you're sure this is what you and Archie want as your friendship token?"

"Positive."

"Okay, then…but why?"

"Let's just say…it's one of the best things that has happened to me in a while."

"You two look like you're arguing."

"We are." Theresa looked confused. She shook her head.

"Atlanta, you're my best friend. But I have to admit, you don't always make much sense. Goodnight."

Atlanta laughed as Theresa left the room.

"Yeah. Goodnight."

When she was sure that the older girl had gone, Atlanta picked up the photo once more. She turned it over, smiling. Taped to the back the back was another photo. It had been taken just a few minutes after Archie had confessed. The photographer had been rather annoyed, as he had just finished packing up the camera for the day. It had taken five dollars and a bus token to convince him to unpack his equipment again.

But it had been worth it.

The photo was of the pair's first kiss. Atlanta felt an unfamiliar sensation run down her spine as she remembered.

"Yeah." She said again, more to herself then anyone.

"It's the perfect memory."

**OooOoooOooooOooooooO**

**A/N- And there you have it. I can't believe that I actually finished this fan fiction. Please feel free to let me know what you think- reviews are always welcomed. **

**ArchiexAtlanta forever!**


End file.
